This invention relates to trolling lures for fish such as salmon, lake trout, and the like, which may be used with downriggers at depths in the neighborhood of, for example, 90 feet. More particularly, it is directed to a lure designed for rapid, and compound, oscillating movement about the attachment of the lure to the leader, the hook end of the lure swinging simultaneously vertically and horizontally in an arcuate path generally about the connection to the leader as a sort of fulcrum. The Joseph J. Wittmann, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,317, issued July 19, 1960, discloses a lure which is stated to move side to side (faster to one side than the other) but is directed to a casting, as distinguished from a trolling, lure. A lure of the Wittmann configuration spins when drawn through the water at trolling speeds.
One of the prime objects of the present invention is to design a trolling lure which will oscillate arcuately with respect to a horizontal plane and will not spin when drawn at fishing depths through the water behind a power boat proceeding at the trolling speeds required for such fish as salmon and lake trout.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trolling lure which, when drawn through the water, achieves a compound vertical and horizontal motion about its front end as a general fulcrum, the trailing or hook end of the lure moving in an arc about the front end of the lure, and in a path which is vertically raised at its ends with respect to the midpoint of the path.
Still another object of the invention, is to fashion an economically produced and reliable lure of a lightweight, bendable material, such as aluminum, such that its rear end may be tipped upwardly, as desired, to permit the fisherman to enhance the fish-attracting action of the lure as it is pulled through the water at particular trolling speeds.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings